


royal assessment

by mayachain



Series: Valentines2020 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, POV Female Character, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: A pecking order of mothers.
Relationships: Gabrielle Burnham & Michael Burnham, Michael Burnham & Amanda Grayson, Michael Burnham & Mirror Philippa Georgiou
Series: Valentines2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627531
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	royal assessment

Gabrielle Burnham is no threat to Philippa. 

No.

How could anyone, much less an Empress and a Section 31 prodigy, feel intimidated by a woman who is floating through time, who couldn’t aim her prized experimental tech to save her own daughter - without overshooting?

As if.

Her motivation is admirable, of course. And should her goal ever be reached, there will be plenty of time to hash out a proper hierarchy to cement Philippa’s own place.

Then.

In any event, the woman will first have to contend with Amanda Grayson. The sacrifice of a lifetime for the good of all the universe is admirable, and all, and Michael may understand intellectually all the reasons behind Gabrielle’s choices, but what the girl has felt for most of her life is still an absence. Grief.

So.

Amanda is no threat to Philippa, either. She was only ever a stand-in, if a good one, and the Vulcan’s wife is not a warrior.

At all.

Eventually, there will have to be a cat fight. Michael may deny it but like many things in this and every universe it is hardly less true for that.

Well.

Until then, Philippa is the one who is here.

Ha.

.


End file.
